Tears
by svfiction01
Summary: Chlark fic. She gives her life for him.


Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.

Tears

She ran as she had never run before.

"Please God, don't, not yet please." Chloe mutters running, wishing that she had not forged notes in PE classes in high school.

Tears are welling up in her eyes but she is forcing herself not to cry. Not yet. She reaches the body of her best friend lying on the hard ground. His face is pale and his eyes are barely open.

He is barely clinging on life but he holds out that much longer to say his goodbye. He knows he is not going to make it. This is the end for Clark Kent, even a super man can die.

"Clark!" she shrieks. There is a large shard of glass stabbed deep into his heart and she looks at wanting to pull it out.

"Don't," he manages to say in a low whisper that she can barely hear. "It's too late."

"No, it's too late," she cries, a tear sliding down her cheek. He manages to lift his hand and brush away that tear. He smiles weakly, and more tears form.

"Don't cry for me."

"Clark…" She takes him into her arms and holds his hand tight. He is cold against her warm body but she does not let go.

"I can save you." She suggests hastily when her ability comes to mind. She is willing to risk he life, to die for him. She loves him, always has and he means more to her than her life ever will.

He pulls all the strength he has left together to protest against her suggestion. "No." He cannot let her risk her life for him because he is not scared of death, and it is even a relief to find out that he can die. He loves her though he has never told her this. Only recently had he opened his eyes to the beautiful girl before him but he knew it all along and he smiles. He loves her, he does. But has not told her thinking that any feelings that she had for him were gone and she had said it herself she was okay with friends.

She grips his body tighter in her arms not wanting to let go, not wanting to let go of this alien farm boy that she has always loved. She keeps on reassuring him that everything will be alright but truth be told she is not sure.

"Clark, listen to me, just hang on, please…please." She cries into his red jacket and he says barely a couple of words. "I will use my power, everything will be fine."

"No." he says for the second time.

"Clark…" she trails off.

"Chloe," he whispers hoarsely. "Before I...I want you to know something. I lov.." he coughs, unable to finish his sentence.

He looks at her, seeing her face only just, his eyes drift shut, and his head goes limp in her grasp.

"Clark." The tears that she tried to prevent from falling slide down her cheeks in waves sadness.

She places his cold figure onto the ground.

"I'm sorry Clark," she sniffs. "I have to save you." She yanks the kryptonite from his wound and throws it away.

He does not move. She had hope but she did not expect anything.

She puts her hands together and places them on the wound. Her eyes fall shut and she tries to concentrate. She had tried this before only once. But never on a person. She had saved Lois before with her tears but this time it did not seem to be working.

This time tears were not enough.

Her eyes are shut but tears are still escaping the corners of her eyes. She cannot see the sudden glow that her hands are forming. She doesn't let go. She holds her hands on the wound for what seems like hours. She doesn't know that all the life is being drained out of her. She doesn't care.

Her body feels numb and she lacks the energy to keep herself kneeling next to him.

She falls. Gone.

Many long moments pass as the two friends lay there next to each other.

Clark's wound begins to heal and within seconds, his heart is working. Inhaling a deep breath, he lets out a small moan as his eyes drift open slowly. He feels a cold body laying next to him as her skin is brushing against his. His memories come flooding back and he remembers.

"Chloe." He takes her lifeless form into his arms. He strokes her cold cheeks. "I told you not to save me…"

He holds her for the time being and doesn't want to let go. He regret ever telling her that he wanted to be friends and not taking a chance or telling her when he was alive how much he really cared for her and not holding her like this when she was alive.

"I love you Chlo." He whispers gently, kissing her forehead.

And now it was his turn to cry.

XXX


End file.
